Unstructured and/or semi-structured messages (e.g., emails, instant messages, SMS, documents, etc.) may include implicit or explicit calls to action (e.g., requests for information). For example, an email sent to a receiving user by a sending user may be lengthy and include one or more questions, such as, “what do we have to bring to the meeting on Friday?”. With the increasing numbers and types of messages, users may become overwhelmed, causing them not to read everything in each message carefully, or at all.
For example, users may resort to skimming, hoping to glean sufficient information about the content of the message without reading the whole message in depth. This may result in lost information, missed responsibility, and incomplete work, which may lead to errors, failures, and social embarrassment.